Angels and Demons pt 2
by foursportking
Summary: Robert Langdon and Vittoria Vetra get more than they bargain for when they go into a worldwide news conference
1. Chapter 1

The feast was sumptuous. They dined by moonlight… sitting on their balcony… savoring frisee, truffles, and risotto. They sipped Dolcetto wine and talked late into the night.

Langdon did not need to be a symbologist to read the signs Vittoria was sending him. During dessert of boysenberry cream, with savoiardi and steaming Romaffe, Vittoria pressed her bare legs against his beneath the table and fixed him with a sultry stare. She seemed to be willing him to set down his fork and carry her off in his arms.

But Langdon did nothing. He remained the perfect gentlemen. _Two can play at_ _this game_, he thought, hiding a roguish smile.

When the food was eaten Langdon retired to the edge of his bed where he sat alone, turning the Illuminati diamond over and over in his hands, making repeated comments about the miracle of its symmetry. Vittoria stared at him, her confusion turning to obvious frustration.

"You find that ambigram terribly interesting don't you?" she demanded.

Langdon nodded "Mesmerizing."

"Would you say it's the most interesting it's the most interesting thing in this room?"

Langdon scratched his head, making a show of pondering it. "Well there is one thing that interests me more."

She smiled and took a step toward him. "That being?"

"How you disproved that Einstein theory using tuna fish."

Vittoria threw her hands up. "Dio Mio! Enough with the tuna fish! Don't play with me, I'm warning you."

Langdon grinned, "Maybe for you next experiment, you could study flounders and prove the Earth is flat."

Vittoria was steaming now, but the first faint hints of a smile exasperated smile appeared on her lips. "For you information, professor, my next experiment will make scientific history. I plan to prove neutrinos have mass."

"Neutrinos have mass?" Langdon shot her a stunned look. "I didn't even know they wee Catholic!"

With one fluid motion, she was on top of him, pinning him down. "I hope you believe in life after death, Robert Langdon." Vittoria was laughing as she straddled him, her hands holding him down, her eyes ablaze with a mischievous fire.

"Actually," he choked, laughing harder now, "I've always had trouble picturing anything beyond this world."

Langdon shook his head. "No, and I seriously doubt I'm the king of man who could ever have a religious experience."

Vittoria slipped of her robe. "You've never been to bed with a yoga master, have you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Langdon awoke the next morning to the sound, and smell, of a fresh lavender scented, candle lit bath.

"Oh professor," Langdon heard Vittoria call form inside the bathroom, "you long, long day yesterday why don't u relax and let me give you a bath. A very nice a warm bath."

"Hmm, sounds like a very tempting offer but I guess no harm could come from it."

The next hour went by very smoothly for the both of them. Robert was half surprised when Vittoria stuck to her word and actually gave him a bath. And when she did she washed everything on him. And I mean everything on him. As he was drying off the hotel room phone rang. Langdon stepped out and answered the phone, expecting it to be some guy from the media who wanted some private interview. "Hello." Langdon said trying to sound as sleepy as possible.

"Yes, hello, Robert Langdon pleased to speak to you again."

Langdon nearly dropped the phone as he heard this statement wondering how this man could have possibly reached his hotel room and more importantly how he knows his name. "The feeling is mutual but with all due respect," Langdon drew a long breath before angrily screaming into the receiver, "Who the hell are you? And how did you reach my hotel?"

Langdon listened for about 2 or 3 good minutes before finally responding with a simple, "Yes sir, right away."

Vittoria meanwhile is wondering what was going on. So as soon as Robert hung up she immediately fired at him, "What was that all about?"

"We both need to get dressed. We are expected in a little under an hour.

"By whom?" you could tell she was upset when her hands hit her hips and her upper lip curled up.

"We, He sighs, "are expected by His Holiness Severio Mortati."

"What does he want with us?"

"Boy you ask a lot of questions! But I'll clue you in on everything I know on the way there."


	3. Chapter 3

In his private chambers, the newly appointed Pope, Severio Mortati was having mixed emotions. Of course, he felt like jumping up and down like an excited first-grader because he was just bestowed with the greatest religious honor on Earth.

On the flip side however the media was driving him nuts. "I don't have a clue about anything that happened yesterday. That's why I'm waiting for a few friends to clear it all up for me." He said aloud to himself.

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

The knocking on his door brought him out of his self-imposed trance. "Yes, who is it?"

"Sir, you have a Mr. Robert Langdon and a Ms. Vittoria Vetra here to see you."

"Ah, yes yes bring them in"

"Now," he thought we can get this show on the road."


	4. Chapter 4

Vittoria Vetra thought that the 24 hours of her life was a very bad dream. As the she entered the Pope's quarters she couldn't believe what she was getting ready to do. She, Along with Robert Langdon, would have to relive yesterday occurrences as they went on a worldwide press conference so the entire world knew what happened.

To put in plain and simple she was scared shitless of what she was about to do. "Robert, tell me again why we are here?"

"Because this goddamn Pope says he has no clue about what happened yesterday. So he wants us to do the talking."

"Whoa! I know I wanted a straight forward answer but you could be less hasty about it."

"Sorry, it's just that I know neither one of us wants to be here right now."

"You got that right."

As if right on cue, the two large opened revealing the entry into the Pope's quarters. "Good evening Mr. Langdon, Ms. Vetra." Chartrand greeted them, "How have you been?"

"I would prefer to be in my hotel suite, but besides that just peachy." Robert answered

"Don't mind him he's just a little ornery." Vittoria threw in quickly as she cast Robert an evil look.

"Well the Pope has been expecting for sometime. Right this way."


	5. Chapter 5

"Robert, Vittoria," the Pope exclaimed, "great to see you again!"

Vittoria answered before Robert could come up with a snotty remark, "The pleasure's the same. Isn't it Robert?" she asks him threateningly asked him.

"Ee-no-wa-ma, OUCH! Vittoria you didn't have to slap me."

"Then quit acting like a big baby!"

The pope finally interjects, "Well then, if you two are done with your little spat I'd like to down to business. Now, as you both should well know, the entire world is at wonder with everything that happened yesterday and you two are the only living people who know everything in full detail.

"So I have set up a worldwide press conference at my own personal desk in which I would like the both of you to give a full account of everything that happened. Do you find any problem with all of this?"

"No sir, none at all?" Robert suddenly appeared much more serious and focused.

"So what do say that I get this whole thing started?"

"Let's go."

Mortati walked over to his desk with Robert and Vittoria closely following him. Mortati then sat down behind his desk and clearly announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Planet Earth, here to explain the events that occurred yesterday I bring to you Robert Langdon and Vittoria Vetra."

All around the world the applause was deafening as anybody who could had their eyes glued to a television set.

_Authors note: To all my readers thank you for the reviews and just so you know my next chapter may take awhile because I need to reread the entire book. So I promise I will have the next chapter out ASAP._


End file.
